A coaxial cable is typically used for the connection between a radio frequency (RF) antenna circuit for an antenna and an RF radio device. To increase the gain of the antenna a groundplane or reflector is typically placed a selected distance behind the antenna. The placement of the groundplane behind the antenna results in a directive radiation pattern forwardly from the antenna. Generally the outer conductive braid or shielding of the coaxial cable is conductively connected to the groundplane and the center conductor of the coaxial cable is connected to the antenna circuit.
One prior known transition from the coaxial cable ground to the groundplane is a flange mount connector that is mechanically attached to the groundplane with miniature screws or rivets. Such transitions are relatively complex, relatively expensive, relatively labor intensive to install and relatively high profile.
Other prior known transitions include soldering and mechanically strapping the outer conductive braid of the coaxial cable to the groundplane. These transitions can have inconsistent electrical connections to the groundplane and are relatively labor intensive to install.
Another prior known transition is a cylindrical sleeve. The end of the coaxial cable is inserted through the sleeve. The outer coaxial braid is soldered or mechanically crimped to the sleeve. The cable center conductor and dielectric continue through and beyond the cylindrical sleeve. A portion of the cylindrical sleeve has external threads and the sleeve is mechanically attached to the groundplane with one or two threaded nuts. The coaxial cable dielectric and center conductor are trimmed to allow the center conductor to be soldered to the antenna circuit. These transitions can have inconsistent electrical connections to the groundplane, and are relatively complex and relatively labor intensive to install. The coaxial cable extends perpendicular to the groundplane and a low profile transition is not possible with this type of transition. If a nut loosens in the field, the connection to the groundplane will deteriorate with this type of transition.